


Morning present

by Lidoshka



Series: Shiro's Bday 2020 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, JUST LET THEM BE HAPPY, M/M, Married Couple, gently nsfw, gently touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidoshka/pseuds/Lidoshka
Summary: Shiro gets a present: a deep, deep tissue massage
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Shiro's Bday 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650022
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Shiro Birthday Exchange 2020





	Morning present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HimawariSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimawariSun/gifts).



Happy Shiro Bday day [@HimawariSun](https://twitter.com/himawarrior), I tried to fill out more than one request!

established relationship / ~~fluff~~ / ~~no angst pls~~ / gently kisses, ~~touches~~ / gently nsfw / Shiro eating ass / trans Keith / no prekerber nsfw/relationship please. They're were just friends / ~~bottom Shiro~~ (but they can switch) / back/feet massage / ~~married sheith~~ / ~~body worship~~ , Shiro adores Keith's body / dorks in love / omegaverse / ~~Just let them be happy~~


End file.
